


of handshakes and morons

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kirito was a moron, Eugeo decided as they stood there trying to do something Kirito called a handshake. Eugeo thought handshakes were just fine when they were simple and easy but Kirito had insisted they needed to do this and twenty minutes later they were still standing there, discussing heatedly.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	of handshakes and morons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really busy, so I wrote this in around thirty minutes. Help.  
> This is weird and random since I was tired while writing this but if you get a laugh out of it, I'll be happy.

Kirito was a moron, Eugeo decided as they stood there trying to do something Kirito called a handshake. Eugeo thought handshakes were just fine when they were simple and easy but Kirito had insisted they needed to do this and twenty minutes later they were still standing there, discussing heatedly. Neither of them was willing to give up on their vision on how this handshake was supposed to look like and Eugeo didn’t give a darn that Kirito was theoretically the one with a plan because he’d almost poked his eye out before and that fast hand exchanging movement he wanted to incorporate was stupid.

“... and then we turn”, Kirito concluded, staring stubbornly into Eugeo’s eyes. Eugeo stared straight back. This might be his first time but no way was he going to simply give in.

“No.”

The wind picked up, making the leaves in the tree rustle, and Eugeo wondered whether this situation was going to escalate. If it did devolve into tickling, Eugeo was prepared and he wouldn’t just go down without a fight.

Kirito sighed. “Look, Eugeo, we won’t get anywhere if you keep vetoing all my suggestions. If you really don’t want to create a handshake, we can just stop.”His words might have sounded mature but Kirito was definitely pouting, kicking a pebble on the ground like it had personally offended him. He really was such a child sometimes.

“No, I want to continue. This might be pointless and your reasoning was atrocious--”

His friend gasped in offence. “It wasn’t!”

“It was. Just what makes you think that you’d be more likely to figure out an imposter if you had a handshake? There’s no reason for somebody to disguise themselves as me and nobody with sacred arts skills that good would bother to do so in the first place. Not to mention that they’d probably put enough effort into their objective to learn the handshake first.” The more Eugeo talked, the more pronounced the frown on Kirito’s forehead became, his face turning demonstratively to the side. “However”, he amended. “Even if it’s useless, it would be the first time in my life I did something like this with a friend, so I... I want to give my best to make sure that it is a good handshake.”

Kirito visibly perked up, his face softening. “Sometimes you can say cute things too, Eugeo-kun!”

“Don’t call me cute.”

“... and if you are not happy with the result in the end, we can always try the other thing.”

Eugeo twitched, some red flushing his cheeks. “No.”

“I’m sure nobody would be able to mimic the way you--”

“Cut it out.”

Kirito looked strangely pleased for somebody who had essentially been told to shut up and Eugeo was sure it was the fault of the blush currently staining his cheeks. “Are you sure?”, Kirito asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Eugeo wondered if dropping Kirito into the river next to them was an adequate response. Surely getting him to cool down was a good idea. “I’d definitely make you feel good though-- agh!”

Kirito yelped when he was hit with water from Eugeo’s flask. It was a waste of siral water to be honest but if Kirito continued talking he might explode from embarrassment or worse... agree and then Integrity Knights would fall over them and he’d never even get to Zentoria. The way Kirito jumped back, suspiciously glancing at the flask reminded Eugeo of cats when they were sprayed with water for being too naughty. He looked about as betrayed too and Eugeo started laughing despite himself.

“Stop laughing, I’m trying very hard to be angry right now. Though you look cute.”

Kirito’s words successfully stopped Eugeo’s laughter.

“Stop saying that.”

“It’s true though. You are very cute, Eugeo.”

“Who’d believe you? You keep on saying perverted things.”

For once Kirito actually looked embarrassed. “It’s because I like seeing your reactions. I’m joking. Do I really look like the kind of person who’d jump into the hay with somebody without even going out?”

“Oh.” Well, it made sense. Eugeo never had anyone flirt with him, so of course it was a joke and Eugeo had taken it to seriously. Somebody like Kirito would never be interested in Eugeo--

“I’m wooing you first.”

Blinking, Eugeo looked up to make sure he had heard right. Kirito hadn’t just said what Eugeo thought he had heard. No way. But Kirito was scratching his neck, his face red and his gaze averted and Eugeo realized with a start that he hadn’t just been having an auditory hallucination. This had really just happened. “You... like me?”, he asked, his voice wobbling a little bit.

“Why else would I be flirting with you?”

Eugeo squeaked.

“Don’t tell me you took my joke seriously too. I’d obviously be able to tell whether somebody impersonates you right away. You are my friend. I just didn’t know how to convince you to create the handshake with me otherwise. It’s... my first time creating one, since I’ve never had a friend to create one with, so I was looking forward to it...”

His voice became a little bit quieter towards the end and Eugeo felt his heart tugging painfully. Maybe Eugeo should start calling Kirito cute instead because certainly right now there was no other word better suited to describe his behaviour. Kirito was amnesiac, so he might be wrong with his assumption that he had never created a handshake before, but right now Eugeo wanted to do nothing more than to fulfil this wish of his. “Let’s do our best”, he said with a smile.

Kirito grinned back. “Sure!”

“But we’re still not doing what you suggested before.”

“Why?!”

“Because the idea was bad. It’s the first time for both of us, so we need to work double as hard to make it work out!”

For once Kirito didn’t make an innuendo out of it. “Bring it on!”

Maybe Eugeo was a moron too.


End file.
